


【甜蜜家园】（兄妹组）Willow Home

by Imortalroseshinyohi



Category: Sweet home - Fandom, 甜蜜家园
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imortalroseshinyohi/pseuds/Imortalroseshinyohi
Summary: “有恩宥的地方，就是我所寻觅的家。”伪骨科，有私设有脑补。
Relationships: 李恩赫/李恩宥
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【甜蜜家园】（兄妹组）Willow Home

01  
“呀，李恩宥！”穿着校服的女高中生手臂一撑，坐到了路边的栏杆上。改短的制服短裙只堪堪遮住半个大腿，夹杂着零星雪花的寒风扫过裸露的皮肤，她却置若罔闻般晃着腿，从外套口袋里掏出打火机，轻车熟路地点燃一支烟，转手将它扔给身边的同伴，“你哥是不是又谈恋爱了？”  
李恩宥的手抖了一下，又打了两次火才把烟点着。  
“关我屁事。”吐出的烟雾和呼出的冷气交织在一起，令她的视野变得有些模糊不清。  
“这回是你们首席，”同伴带了点幸灾乐祸的眼神看向她，“夏季汇演的时候，你哥不也来了么，那个时候就……”  
她正兴高采烈地八卦着，旁边突然凑上来个带着毛线帽的鬼祟男人。男人冲她们伸出手，两根指头夹着几张花花绿绿的卡片：“学生，想挣点零花钱吗，我这里抽成蛮低，可以做做试试咯。”学校离清凉里很近，所以附近蹲点想要拉女学生去援交的皮条客不少。李恩宥正气闷心烦，白眼一翻，一句“西八”刚跑到嘴边，抬头却见皮条客被拽着后领拎到了一边去。  
“滚远点，要我叫学校保安来吗。”  
皮条客冷不丁地被人像拎小鸡一样拎到旁边自然是火冒三丈，回头却看见来人比自己高上一头有余，镜片后的眼神淡淡的没什么情绪，却没来由地让人打了个寒战。他只得自认倒霉，骂骂咧咧地走远了。  
李恩赫站在李恩宥身前，她没有站直，斜斜地靠在栏杆上，头顶勉强够到李恩赫胸膛。她讨厌这种被俯视感觉，似乎他们天生就是不对等的。于是李恩宥使劲儿仰起头，不服输似的盯着他。  
“怎么放了学也不回家？”李恩赫好脾气地问。李恩宥听着他这样温吞的语气，没由头地更加生气，撇了撇嘴：“高考完了你很闲吗？不要陪女朋友的吗？”李恩赫闻言皱了皱眉，没再说话。同伴察觉到兄妹间的火药味，麻溜跳下栏杆，同李恩宥道了句明天见就跑开了。  
李恩宥脖子仰了太久酸痛极了，于是她懒得再理自己的哥哥，掐灭了烟便自顾自地向着家的方向走去。  
  
他们在李恩赫高考后便搬进了现在的“家”。说是“家”，实际上也只不过是兄妹俩在这个小城市暂时的容身之所。  
“绿色家园”，老旧而又偏僻，总是脏兮兮的楼道，年久失修的电梯运作时总要发出嗡嗡的恼人声响——李恩宥总觉得自己有一天会被困死在那里，所以她总是走楼梯。楼底的保安形同摆设，每次路过保安室总能看到他歪斜在屋里的钢丝床上鼾声如雷；公寓楼的秃头管理员守着一层的小超市，用防贼的目光盯着来来往往的每一个人。楼里还住了一群一贫如洗却天天想着出人头地的白日梦富人，潦倒整日昏昏沉沉的醉汉，以及脸上布满骇人伤疤沉默寡言的混混。她唯一有点喜欢的就是堆满了晾衣杆和散落着几只没人要的破袜子的顶楼天台。每当李恩宥穿着舞鞋独自在天台起舞，或是练习结束后坐在边沿抽上一支烟，她才感觉自己失去的那么多东西总算有一小部分重新回到身体里了。然而这短暂的慰藉又能如何修复她已经烂成一团棉絮的生活，毕竟这慰藉的花费太过于奢侈。  
五万韩元一个小时，首尔芭蕾舞团退役名师亲授，李恩赫掏钱时眼眨都不眨。然后带着扁扁的钱包坐十站地铁去另个区给初中生做家教，傍晚再回来去绿色家园向西一公里的便利店做收银，一直到深夜才能回家。  
她的足尖负荷着千斤重，哪里还能在一次次剧痛中完成一个个昂莱尔动作。  
饮鸩止渴。  
  
02  
她还记得李恩赫第一次带女朋友回家是高一的某个周末。那时父母还健在，都是开明的大人，热情地招呼那怯生生的漂亮女孩落座。初一年级的李恩宥躲在房间里，不知是酸涩还是什么的情感攫取住她的心脏，反反复复揉捏磋磨，搞得她快要疯掉。李恩赫来敲门喊她去吃饭，她用背抵住门，咬着指甲恶声恶气道：“桌上还有我的位置吗？我才不吃！”  
饭后还是妈妈敲开了李恩宥的门，李恩赫趁着她埋头吃可乐饼的间隙闪进房间，反手关上了门。李恩宥抬头，嘴里还塞着可乐饼，口齿不清地让他滚出去。李恩赫却仿佛心情很好的样子，一屁股坐在李恩宥的床上，双腿向前舒展开，带着点笑意问道：“恩宥不喜欢外面的那个姐姐吗？”  
李恩宥像看神经病一样看着他，然而过了许久，李恩赫还是保持着这样的神态等待她的回答。她突然感觉脑子里有根绷着的什么弦在那一霎那断掉了，鬼使神差地回道：“是啊，我不喜欢。可那又怎样，因为我说不喜欢你就会跟她分手吗？”  
“没准呢。”李恩赫伸了个懒腰，站起身揉了揉她的脑袋，开门走了出去。  
“西八……”李恩宥权当李恩赫是拿自己来寻开心，可当周一上学时看见那女孩哭肿得像核桃一样的眼睛才感觉出些不对劲。她跑到高中部去堵李恩赫，李恩赫还在上自习，被叫出来时还没从习题集中缓过神来，呆了好一会儿才明白来势汹汹的妹妹在讲什么。他笑眯眯地摸了摸李恩宥的头：“嗯，是，那晚送她回去时就说了分手。为什么？不是我们恩宥说不喜欢吗。”  
那之后李恩赫似乎找到了新的乐趣。他开始了空窗期很短的恋爱——那张脸，再加上学霸光环，这对他来说实在不是什么难事。他谈恋爱，把交往对象带到李恩宥面前，问她喜不喜欢那人，得到否定答案时便仿佛餍足，转头就冷着脸去和女孩子说分手。李恩宥感觉自己一定是被鬼附身了，才会陪着他一遍又一遍重复这无趣而又伤人的游戏。然而当她看到李恩赫因为她简简单单的一句话就和那些漂亮女孩一刀两断时，她却只觉得前所未有地满足。这时的李恩赫就像一个普普通通哄妹妹开心的哥哥一样，这是独属于他们之间的游戏，而她不希望它结束。  
然而最终还是结束了，在父母葬礼的那一天。  
通宵了两天的李恩赫明明已经撑不下去，却还是抱着李恩宥一遍遍地重复：“不是你的错。我不怪你。以后哥哥就是你的依靠。”但李恩宥再看向他的眼神却直接越过了去，焦点聚在了某个未知的位置，再也看不见李恩赫。  
  
  
李恩赫进屋放下包，走进厨房熟练地烧水煮拉面。直到端上桌看着李恩宥往嘴里塞了第一口面时，他才慢慢开了口：“不是女朋友，只是她付钱请我补习。”  
“咳咳咳咳咳……”李恩宥愣了一会儿才意识到他在解释首席的事，一口面呛在喉咙里疯狂咳嗽起来。李恩赫赶紧拍着背帮她顺气。  
等到李恩宥憋得涨红的脸慢慢恢复，她破口大骂：“西八！你有病啊！想我死不用这种方法吧！”  
李恩赫被她骂着却并不生气，扯了张面纸想要给李恩宥擦擦嘴，却被一歪头躲开，只得无奈地把纸巾放在她面前，斟酌了一下才开口：“恩宥，医学院录取我了。”  
李恩宥沉默了一会儿，把筷子甩到桌上，冷眼望向他：“所以你才要去帮那个那个女的补习？就为了那点儿破钱？”  
“是的，就为了那一点破钱。”李恩赫淡淡地说道：“你的芭蕾老师费用，我的医学院学费，还有这个破烂房间要收的房租，都需要那点破钱。”  
“…… ”李恩宥仰起头，眨了眨泛酸的眼睛，话说出口仍是惯常的的冷言冷语：“我们家真是出了两个有出息的败家子啊，家里这么穷，还一个要读医学院一个要学芭蕾。早知道这么费劲儿，你刚才干嘛要把那个男的赶走啊，我去卖呀，我不上学了，一天接三个客人，怎么也能……”  
“啪！！！ ”李恩宥的话随着地上破碎的碗一起戛然而止，对面的李恩赫紧攥着拳头，浑身发抖：“李恩宥，你在说什么混账话？！”  
李恩宥咬紧嘴唇，一言不发地起身，摔上房间的门。  
闷在被子里压抑的哭声透过隔音并不太好的房门传了出来。李恩赫坐在原地，看着李恩宥房门上贴着的“李恩赫不得入内”的纸条，沉默良久，起身扫走了瓷碗的碎片。  
  
03  
秋天的时候李恩赫还是去医学院上学了。从冬天到夏天兄妹俩的交谈次数屈指可数，李恩赫在家的时候李恩宥就拎着舞鞋爬上天台，旋转了一圈又一圈。她躲着他，只等到李恩赫把自己关在房间里看书的时候才回家，然后又一觉睡到李恩赫出门打工去。  
  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我就被退学了。”  
“我可是在学校里纵火了。”李恩宥讲出来的时候语调还有些得意，她偏头看向自己的烟友：“不过大叔，你脸上的伤是烧伤吧？那你一定很讨厌我。”  
边尚昱吐着烟圈，没有理睬她。  
  
李恩赫得知她被劝退后并没有多说什么，只是在读医学院的第二年时默不作声地办理了休学。李恩宥知道后一脚踹开他的房门，却在与他双目相接的那一刻哑了火。她知道自己不必问，不必问李恩赫为什么退学。因为答案很显而易见，李恩赫是为了她的未来毁了自己的明天。  
那时李恩宥到底还是动了歪心思。她换上吊带背心和改短的包臀裙，看着时针晃过九点，套上外套溜达到了清凉里。李恩宥见过红灯区的女人如何站在街边拉客，她学着那些女人的样子靠在路灯边，点燃一支烟努力做出妩媚的样子，眯着眼，放缓眨眼的频率，透过缭绕的烟雾将眼神缠绕在过路的男人身上。但她也知道自己做的很差劲，不然也不会惹来那大腹便便的醉汉，嘴角边还有酒液顺着脸颊脖颈流进泛黄的白背心领口里的痕迹。  
“妹妹是新来的吧？”李恩宥听见那人这样问，随着腻人的笑声，她的手腕被汗津津的手攥住。她厌恶地要挣脱，却未曾想过醉汉的力气可以那样大，她只能用另一只手死死地抓住路灯杆不让那人将她拽进暗巷。  
手腕好痛。  
指甲也流血了。  
李恩宥在快要支撑不住的最后昏昏沉沉的时刻，突然感受到了拉扯她的那股大力消失，同时出现的还有啤酒瓶碎裂的声音与人倒在地上的闷响。  
边尚昱把李恩宥提溜回了家，李恩宥在认定自己死定了的同时又感叹自己真的是狗屎运。如果没有边尚昱，今晚她会落得何种下场还不得而知。  
李恩赫的脸色阴沉得仿佛下一秒就要狂风暴雨，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发地取了药棉给李恩宥擦拭伤处。李恩宥只觉得自己的手要被他捏碎了，想要抽回来，却只换来他更加用力。  
“李恩赫！你弄疼我了！”  
李恩宥仍然没有听见他的回音。一晚上的惊吓与委屈在这一刻突然如狂潮般涌来，她终于控制不住地大哭起来：“我只想帮你，可我又什么都不会……李恩赫，我恨你，你除了不停地加重我的愧疚与负担还能做什……”  
话音被粗暴地打断，李恩宥瞪大眼睛看着面前吻向自己的这个最熟悉的人，然而在这一刻的触感却又那么陌生。李恩赫的嘴唇很干，唇上沟壑翘起的边缘划得她很痛。最近是太干了吗？还是他回家看到自己不在着急得连口水都没顾得上喝？她忍不住想。  
不对，这是李恩赫啊，她的哥哥正在吻她。  
李恩宥骤然回过神来，牙齿狠狠一咬，猛然用膝盖用力顶开了李恩赫，手脚并用地爬到床角，惊恐地用手背狠狠蹭着嘴唇：“李恩赫，你疯了？你变态吧！！！”  
李恩赫的嘴唇被李恩宥咬破了，疼痛似乎让他稍稍清醒了过来。他有些怔忪地晃了晃神。药棉罐子在刚才就被打翻在地上，李恩宥鼻腔唇齿间混杂着血腥味与药酒的味道，她只感觉自己快要疯掉了。  
李恩赫没再有别的反应，只是默默蹲下身来将地上的药棉收好，沉默地带上门走了出去。  
  
后来他们又恢复了往常的相处模式，两人都心照不宣地当做那一晚什么也没有发生过。只是李恩宥躲李恩赫更加厉害，在天台上抽烟抽得更凶了。顶楼整日烟雾缭绕的，饶是老烟枪边尚昱上来也不禁皱了皱眉头。  
再后来，他们就被困在这栋摇摇欲坠大楼的的第一层里，周围怪物环伺，避无可避。  
  
04  
被困在绿色家园的第十天，李恩赫站在隔离室门口，看着妹妹和车贤秀手指相扣，淡淡地笑着说：“初恋吗，恭喜啊。”  
他也不知道自己是带着怎样的情绪说出这样的话的。一周以来，李恩赫几乎一刻也没有安枕过。大脑一直在不停地飞速地运转着，他知道自己所做的每一个决策都关系着绿色家园里所有幸存者的存亡。所幸恩宥每天都在视线范围里——这是他过去几年想都不敢想的。  
恩宥愿意喜欢谁就喜欢谁吧，他这样想。  
他是真的累了。所以在面对徐伊景诘问时他也只是平静地回道：  
“我从未随心所欲过。”  
世界已经变成了这个烂样子，他过得好不好还有那么重要吗？如果可以选择的话，他更想把能够随心所欲的权力交给恩宥。他们不是血亲，但她是他的夏娃。或者说，是比夏娃之于亚当更珍贵的存在。如果上帝想要用他的肋骨造出恩宥，那么不单单是肋骨，即便恩宥要的是他的肝脾、血液抑或心脏，他也心甘情愿双手奉上。  
  
  
徐伊景离开了，她要忙的事还有很多。管控水源、修复电力、陪伴孩子们……李恩赫知道自己不能停下来，但他还是靠在墙角阖上双眼，想要为自己争得一点点喘息的时间。  
他不知道自己还能撑多久，三天前他的体温就已经跌破10度了。可笑的是他自己都不太清楚自己的欲念是什么，是以保护者的姿态让所有人存活下来吗？还是仅仅是恩宥？如果是前者，他不觉得自己会有那么伟大。如果是后者，他想象不出自己最终会变成如何可怖的模样，只是希望那一天如果真的到来，恩宥可以跑得远远的、再也看不到那副丑陋的模样。  
“你不累吗？” 突然熟悉的嗓音在耳边响起，一双柔软温暖的手覆上李恩赫的手背，这令他有些恍惚。  
是在做梦吗？  
他不敢睁眼，怕睁开眼眼前又是空空如也，那空旷与寂静仿佛在嘲笑他的妄想。  
然而李恩宥的声音又响了起来：“哥哥，你的手好冷。”  
这次李恩赫不敢再犹豫，连忙睁开了眼。李恩宥正站在他面前，将他的手拢入自己的双手中取暖。他低下头，正好能看到她乌黑的发顶。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”李恩宥开口，仍是很不客气的措辞，却隐隐带了些哭腔。  
“我跟车贤秀说让他要学会喊痛，这样别人才不会那么心安理得，可我没想到这么简单的道理你也不懂？”她眼眶红红的：“你应该说啊，说你很累，说你做出每一个决定都没那么容易！他们说你没有人性，但如果没有你很多人都活不到现在！这些道理他们不懂吗？怎么可能。但他们就是需要一个可以去怨恨的人，来掩饰自己懦弱胆小带来的负罪感罢了！”  
李恩宥还是凶巴巴的，但此刻她的声音在李恩赫耳朵里却仿佛塞壬之音。他再也控制不住紧紧把她抱在怀里，这是他无论是在曾经的人间还是如今的末世里唯一可以仅仅抓住的了。  
  
晚上李恩赫和李恩宥一起挤在李恩宥的小床上，李恩宥把李恩赫的耳机拆下来插到自己的随身听上，又分了他一个耳机。他们上一次如此亲密大抵还是在李恩宥七八岁的时候，如今再度躺在一张床上，他们都明白这一次有多么不同。  
曾经是哥哥和妹妹。  
现在是男孩和女孩。  
李恩宥的十八岁生日在三个月前的酷暑八月，李恩赫给她买了冰激凌蛋糕，背回来的时候却也融化得七七八八了。李恩宥表面上很嫌弃，但还是开开心心地插了蜡烛许愿。李恩赫问她许了什么愿，她大骂他是笨蛋，愿望说出来就不灵了。但李恩赫却笑得很开心，现在想想他好像从始至终都是这样，就算被她骂也总是很开心。他只怕她将他当做透明人，没了嬉笑也没了嗔怒，只剩麻木和自弃。  
歌切到下一首，歌词是李恩赫没听过的语言。李恩宥突然侧着撑起脑袋，笑着问他：“你知道现在这句歌词是什么意思吗？  
“我不知道。”  
“那我念给你，听好了。”  
  
“我心里像有条鱼在游动，而你是我肚子里的蝴蝶。”  
  
后来他们也忘了是谁先吻了谁，又是谁的手臂先缠绕上了谁的脖颈。在这间狭小老旧的房间里，他们只是凭着本能的吸引相互温暖着。  
李恩宥感受到李恩赫是温柔的，他即便处于现下的状况也保持着足够的理智与冷静，克制着自己不去弄痛她。可越是这样李恩宥心中的某个地方就越痛，她噙着眼泪努力装出很凶的样子：“李恩赫，你没吃饱饭吗，用点力啊！”  
李恩赫仍有些迟疑，他经验有限，不知道李恩宥可以承受的程度是怎样的。然而李恩宥靠在他的耳边轻声道：  
“在我这里，你永远可以随心所欲。”  
  
  
“当我彻底地展示自己，  
我沉浸在看不见光的希望中……  
  
我心里像有条鱼在游动，而你是我肚子里的蝴蝶。”  
  
05  
“小屁孩，你好端端地在学校放火干什么？”  
“是因为我们学校芭蕾舞首席，那个xx，她在追李恩赫。”  
“她说我是灾星，我害死了我的家人。她还说我是李恩赫最大的累赘，如果没有我，李恩赫过得可以比现在好很多。”  
“只有李恩赫才能骂我是他的累赘，她也不知道她说这些话根本影响不到我。只有李恩赫不要我了，我也许才会真的生气一下吧。”  
“但我还是不能白白挨骂啊，所以我把她的新舞裙和舞鞋当着她的面烧了。那是她要拿来参加国际比赛的，哈哈哈哈哈，你没看到她当时的表情，太精彩了。”  
“大叔，你说，李恩赫他会有不要我的那一天吗？”  
“反正我不信。他不能没有我。”  
“我可能也不能没有他吧。”  
  
  
“你放心，我会毫发无伤地回来。”  
“带着贤秀一起。”  
  
  
“哥哥！！！“  
  
06 – 이은역  
2017年12月24日  
又下雪了。  
突然想起恩宥叫出第一声哥哥的那一天也是大雪纷飞。她真是个神奇的孩子，学会的第一个词不是爸爸也不是妈妈，而是哥哥。  
搞得爸妈好嫉妒。  
从某种程度上来说，恩宥是个不用太让人担心的孩子。她七岁的时候就能把比她大两圈的隔壁小男孩骂哭了。但对于大人来说这似乎恰恰是最需要担心的。  
昨天收拾地下室的时候翻出了落灰的相册。人真是不懂珍惜的动物，这些束之高阁的物件在家庭欢聚和睦的曾经可能无甚用处，但在未来的日子里，这大概是我们汲取旧日幸福的唯一途径了。  
明天就要搬走了，很担心恩宥会不适应，毕竟“绿色家园”和这里差太远了……但我已经下定决心，无论今后有多么辛苦，我都要让恩宥做她想做的事。  
即便永远只是当一个好“哥哥”……？  
也许我不该那么贪心。能作为哥哥在离恩宥最近的地方就足够了。  
李恩赫！打起精神来！恩宥只有你了！  
有恩宥的地方，就是我所寻觅的家。


End file.
